The third companion
by Naitriab
Summary: An unexpected stop results in a new companion. Crossover with Terminator. JackOFC. Please read!


Disclaimer - not mine though I suppose one is a bit.

A.N's - now talk about playing with timelines bits of Terminator (all 3) films and Dr Who latest series are jumbled about. But this is an AU so I can do what I like within reason.

Pairings - Dr/Rose (hints) and Jack/OFC

It was over and had been for more than a month now, her brother had been gone for near 2 months and she knew that she would never see him again. Katharine was organising them as well she could after the shock of Johns death, no-one had expected that. They had known the machines would not go down without one last attack and the attack had come and continued to come since then. There must have been a factory somewhere but no-one knew where so all they could do was venture out and take down as many as they could before they themselves were killed.

Her team were dead, she knew that these machines left no-one alive, no-one would be able to continue the fight they would not make the same mistakes again. She was sure there were two of them after her thankfully humans could still run faster over the wasteland than they could move and now the planes were destroyed it was marginally safer. She darted inside what had once been a room of some building, one of skynets machine shops she thought and gathered her breath for an attempt at running to safety. She could hear a strange noise but ignored it waiting for the terminators to appear.

As the first one appeared she dived to safety behind a pile of metal, thankfully the noise had stopped now so she could get an idea as to where the machines were. Kneeling up she squeezed off several shots, ducking back down and moving she swore silently there were three of the things not two and she knew that there was no way she was getting out of here and that she would be terminated.

"What are those?" An accented voice asked noisily. She didn't look unless it was a threat there was no problem. Several shots rang out then silence, those were not their weapons she knew what they sounded like.

"Hi there!" Someone, a male someone said close by. She looked up, a man was looking at her, he had big ears and was dressed in black. He was not someone she knew, he did not look like one of the terminators and lately they had not bothered to cover the skeletons with anything.

"Who are you?" She demanded climbing slowly to her feet but keeping her gun trained on him.

"Me? I'm the doctor. And you are?"

"Reese, sergeant Reese."

"Well Sergeant Reese looks like you are in a bit of trouble."

"I was fine." She said. Looking for the machines she saw nothing but disintegrated metal, a blue box of some kind and two more people one female and one male. She could hear more of the things coming as well, a lot of them!

"Fuck!" She swore. "Look whoever you lot are you need to get out of here, there's more of those things coming and they will keep coming."

She faced the entrance hoping that she would be able to take one or two of them down with her. The first one appeared, it was one of the move advanced ones. She swore again, a burst of heat along her side then nothing just the woman screaming.

Rose looked at the woman lying in the closest thing the tardis had to an infirmary, after Sergeant Reese had been shot by one of those things the doctor had grabbed her and hauled her into the tardis leaving Jack to play with the latest 'big honking gun' he'd found and hold the things back. The woman's wound was healed now and they were just waiting on her to wake up so they could explain things to her.

"Hey there Rose, how's the patient?" Jack asked from behind her.

"Sleeping I guess." She replied still not sure about the man who had only been with them a short while.

"No she's not." The doctor said sounding far too cheerful from the doorway. The woman on the bed sat up at that looking round at them and taking in her surroundings at the same time.

"Where am I ? What happened ? Who are you?" She demanded getting slowly to her feet.

"Don't be scared you are safe now." Rose said soothingly.

"Where am I?" The woman demanded again.

"In my ship."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"To save your life."

"What do you want with me?"

"Nothing!"

"Well I don't know about that."

"Jack!" Two voices shouted and the younger man subsided into silence again.

"If you don't want anything then why did you help me?"

"Why were those things after you anyway?" Rose asked

"Those 'things' are Terminators. They kill humans! How do you not know about them anyway?"

"Umm well we're time travellers I suppose. I know that might seem strange but we are."

"Not so strange." She muttered.

"What's your name?" Rose asked.

"Kyra Reese" She said "So whereabouts is the way out of this place, thanks for saving my life but I need to get back to rest of my squad."

"I'm afraid we can't we've got our destination set and I do not know if we can get you back there again."

Now this is written and planned for the rest of the Dr Who series with Christopher Eccleston. If anyone is interested let me know please so I can continue with it.


End file.
